1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycles and more particularly to a suspension system for suspensively supporting the wheel of a bicycle in conjunction with a shock absorber.
2. Description of Related Art
In mountain bikes for use on rough terrain, it is highly desirable to have a suspension system between the wheels and the bicycle frame which operates in conjunction with a shock absorber. Various such suspension systems have been developed in the past, a number of such systems being described in the Mar., 1992 edition of Mountain Bike Action magazine. On page 66 of this magazine a suspension bike identified as the "GP Cycles R.A.D. 1. This describes a bike having a suspension system with a swing arm similar in shape and positioned similarly to the swing arm of the present invention. This bike, however, employs a rather elaborate triangular frame to which the seat tube is joined and has its shock absorber mounted within this triangular frame.
On page 63 of the above indicated magazine a bike identified as the "Off Road Pro-Flex 752 is described. This bike has a suspension system which utilizes a swing arm shaped and positioned somewhat similarly to that of the present invention. However, an elastomeric shock absorber is employed which is mounted high on the frame away from the swing arm. Further, the seat tube employed has a straight conventional configuration.